Typical systems monitor viewing progress in a given media asset for a group of users and store the monitored viewing progress in memory. A user can request to see the list of the viewing progress for each of the group of users. In this case, the systems simply recall the viewing progress information stored in memory and display the information to the user. The systems do not, however, perform any analysis on how much of the given media asset one user in the group partially viewed relative to another. In some circumstances, the systems may update the viewing progress to indicate whether the users in the group completely watched the given media asset. When the stored viewing progress indicates that the last member of the group of users completely watched the media asset, the systems provide the last member an option to delete a recording of the media asset. Even in these circumstances, the systems do not compare the partial viewing progress of one user to another. Therefore, typical systems do not react in real time to tailor options presented to a given user based on how much the given user partially viewed a media asset relative to another user.